Стилист
(Stylist) - НИП, добавленный в обновлении 1.2.3. Можно найти в паучьих гнёздах, связанную паутиной. У неё можно купить 7 видов краски для волос до хардмода и 11 после хардмода, а также сменить причёску или перекрасить уже имеющуюся. За покраску или смену причёски будет браться 1 золотая монета. В случае и покраски, и смены причёски — 2 золотых. Начиная с 4 вкладки меню причёсок (седьмая, считая сверху) (эксклюзивные), причёски будут стоить 5 золотых монет. Соответственно с покраской такой причёски, услуга будет стоить 6 золотых монет. thumb|234px|Защита стилиста Найти стилиста довольно трудно, поскольку паучьи гнезда обычно изолированы от обычных пещер. Затруднительно и само спасение, поскольку в гнезде будет полно пауков, поэтому желательно запастись оружием дальнего действия. Сама стилист не попадает под атаку пауков, поскольку обычно окружена паутиной. Однако если стилист освобождена, а свободной комнаты нет, можно заключить освобожденного NPC в коробке из блоков, оставив внутри факел. Позднее, когда комната будет построена, стилист сама переселится туда. Фразы: * "Я не против того, чтобы привести в порядок уши и брови, но волосы в носу-это для меня слишком." (I have no problem cleaning up ears and eyebrows, but I draw the line at nose hair.) * "Каким лосьоном после бритья я могу заинтересовать вас сегодня, сэр?" ("Which aftershave can I interest you in today, sir?") (Если персонаж мужчина) * "Здравствуйте, сэр, я (Имя стилиста), и сегодня я буду вашим парикмахером." ("Hello sir, I'm (Name of Stylist) and I'll be your barber today.") (Если персонаж мужчина) * "Мои руки такие липкие от этого... воска." ("My hands are sticky from all that… wax.") * "Деееевушка! Вы моя самая любимая сплетница!" ("Gurrllll! You are my favorite gossip ever!") (Если персонаж женщина) * "Я надеюсь, вам понравится то, что я сделала с прической (Имя тусовщицы)!" ("I hope you like what I did to (Name of Party Girl)'s hair!") (если присутствует тусовщица) * "Хм, я слышала от (Имя тусовщицы), что (Имя механика), друг (Имя медсестры), потратила прошлую зарплату своего приятеля на обувь." ("Mhmm, I heard from (Name of Party Girl) that (Name of Mechanic)'s friend (Name Of Nurse) spent her boyfriend's last paycheck on shoes.") (если присутствуют тусовщица, механик и медсестра) * "Я ничего не могу сделать для (Имя подрывника) с его опалённой головой. Он безнадежен." ("There is nothing I can do for (Name of Demolitionist)'s singed head. He's a lost cause.") (Если присутствует подрывник) * "Я попыталась использовать одну из красок продавца красителей. Испортила прическу. Это катастрофа! ("I tried using one of the Dye Master's products once. Ends fried. Disaster.") (Если присутствует Продавец красителей) * "Либо у вас есть свой стиль, либо у вас будет свой стиль. ("You either have style, or you get styled.) * "Ах, ты бедное, бедное создание. Просто... просто сядь здесь. Все будет хорошо. Тсс." ("Oh you poor, poor thing. Just.... just sit down here. It'll be okay. Shhhh.") * "Оцените мою натуральность." ("Check my fresh.") * "Когда-то, я одела парик на (Имя киборга), именно так я смогла подрезать его волосы. Я думаю, что ему понравилось это!" ("One time I put a wig on (Name of Cyborg) just so I could cut his hair. I think he kinda liked it!") (если присутствует киборг) * "Для вас, я думаю, мы сделаем кое-что...не очень высокого качества" ("For you I think we'll do something... low maintenance.") * "Куколка, мы срочно должны убрать эти секущиеся кончики." ("Doll, we seriously need to fix those split ends.") * "Хорошо, вы сидите и ждите. Я вернусь, чтобы смыть краску, минут через 25..." ("Alright, you sit and marinate. I'll be back to rinse your color out in 25 minutes...") Когда спасена: *"Фу, мои волосы! Они все в паутине!" ("Ew, my hair, there's spider web all over it!") * "Не бери с собой в дорогу ножницы, говорили они. Ты не будешь поймана в паутину, говорили они!" ("Don't go exploring with scissors, they said. You won't get trapped in a spiders web, they said!") * "Спасибо, дорогуша. Теперь я смогу наладить свою прическу." ("Thanks, hun. Now I can do my hair.") * "Если бы вы пришли сюда раньше, я бы наладила вашу прическу бесплатно." ("If you had come here earlier, I would've given you a free cut.") Во время Кровавой луны: * "Кстати, эта бритва острая!" ("This is a cut-throat razor by the way.") * "Чаевые необязательны, но помните, у меня есть ножницы и доступ к вашей голове." ("Tipping is optional, but remember, I have access to scissors and your head.") * "Тебе лучше не трогать мою прическу сейчас, дорогуша. Я просто заострила свои ножницы, и я ищу повод, чтобы использовать их!" ("You better stay outta my hair tonight hun. I just sharpened my scissors, and I'm looking for an excuse to use them!") Утром: * "Ты хоть пробовал сегодня причёсываться?" ("Did you even try to brush your hair today?") Примечания * Если стилист умрёт, вам придется снова искать её в паучьих гнёздах и спасать, в отличии от механика, гоблина-инженера и волшебника, которые спустя некоторое время снова заселятся в доме под другим именем.(Исправлено с версии 1.2.4) *Дисконтная карта не влияет на цены причёсок. *Если у игрока нет 400 жизней или 200 маны, то вместо красителей маны или жизни будут пустые места. Галерея Файл:Меню_стилиста.png|Меню стилиста Меню стилиста 2.png|Вторая страница меню Меню стилиста 3.png|Третья страница меню Меню стилиста 4.png|Четвёртая страница, первый эксклюзив Меню стилиста 5.png|Пятая страница меню Меню стилиста 6.png|Шестая страница меню Меню стилиста 7.png|Седьмая страница меню Меню стилиста 8.png|Восьмая страница меню Меню стилиста 9.png|Девятая страница меню Файл:Краска.jpg|Ассортимент Freed_stylist.png|Освобожденный стилист thumb|left|335 px en:Stylist Категория:Добавлено в обновлении 1.2.3 Категория:НИПы